


How Rare, and Beautiful It Is, That We Exist

by TheTofuEatingCat



Series: Karma's a Bitch, literally [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I would put in some key words in the tags but that would spoil things, Nightime Hiking, What More Do You Need to Know, it's a good and wholesome fic, lowkey songfic, you're just going to have to trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: read this if you want some of the best good feels to ever exist in a fanfiction





	How Rare, and Beautiful It Is, That We Exist

**Author's Note:**

> READ MY OTHER SHIT FIRST OMLLLLLLLLL
> 
> also, lowkey songfic, so here's the song it's based off of  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s

“The campsite is just up this bend,” Connor spoke over his shoulder at you. 

“I know! I’ve traveled this trail so many times Connor. I practically know it like the back of my hand.” You continued to pick your way through the rocky terrain sheltered by towering trees, their leaves blotting out the little light from above. 

Behind you, your loyal companion Karma stuck close, watching her own footsteps in the inky night. 

“I am still unsure as to why you wanted to hike in the dark. It is very dangerous to do this.” Connor commented as he helped you up a particularly large rock face. 

“You have a better chance of seeing some cool animals, besides, it gets really hot and muggy. Oh, and bugs.”

“Don’t bugs come out at this time?”

“Nah, not this late at night.”

“You mean this early in the morning.” The android teased, referring to the ungodly hour you were up hiking at: 2 in the morning.

“Trust me.” You hummed to your partner as you continued up the forested hillside. Somewhere, an owl hooted while you and Connor slipped back into a comfortable silence. 

The slight rustle of the wind in the branches was one of the few noises that echoed through the dormant forest, it was as if the whole woods was breathing in its slumber. The scraping of your and Connor’s boots were the only anomaly in the night air.

As you trekked on, you took the liberty of soaking in the relaxing atmosphere. It had been a while since you’ve had a decent break, the last being the several month long leave when Karma had her puppies last fall and into early winter. You pondered the idea of how fast time had moved past you. 

Two years, you supposed, that you had been with Connor, a loyal companion in your life like that of Karma; Connor was your partner in work and home. It seemed there was no mountain you couldn’t conquer together, and this one was no exception. 

Ahead of you, the break in the trees grew more and more prevalent, as the outcropping of rock grew closer, the sky filled with stars gaped open from the choking canopy of trees. And you now stood at the summit overlooking a lake valley. You clicked off your headlamp.

You took in a shaking breath at the neverending expanse of glittering stars. Each one twinkling their own light in the inky darkness of night. The big dipper shone in its eternal glory, scooping stars up in its ladle to serve up a cosmic soup to the hungry souls who feasted upon its celestial grandeur.

Next to Ursa Major, the glittering ribbon of stars illuminated the night sky: The Milky Way. Like a cosmic waterfall, the Milky way seemed to cascade down to the Earth and disappearing behind the horizon. There was nothing more humbling than being able to see a sight such as this; where you are reminded of your mortality and insignificance on the tiny ball of rock that orbits an equally insignificant glowing ball of glowing gas. 

Beside you, Connor took to looking up into the heavens with you. In the dim starlight, you could see the serene wonder in his brown eyes. The reflections of the stars in his eyes seemed to cascade to his face, the freckles that dotted his facial features reflected the constellations above. 

You drew in a shaky and amazed breath before turning your attention back towards the night sky. 

“I’ve always wondered the odds of us existing,” You stated into the crisp air. “The fact that this world is so small, while the rest of everything else is so vast. How rare and beautiful it is, that  _ we _ exist.” Connor looked down to you, soaking in your figure as you contemplated the infinite.

“Why is this all here even? Is it here just to be seen by our eyes? Why make anything beautiful if there is nobody to appreciate its beauty? Or is the scheme of everything in this universe laid out to be beautiful to us, just because we are a part of it.” 

Connor glanced back up to the stars, his eyes calculating your questions. A smile fell across his face as he fondled something in his pocket.

“I don’t know,” He answered simply, an ode to the philosophy that you were spewing. “But, I know how rare, and beautiful it truly is that we exist. Together.” You felt a small item being stuffed into your hand, the velvety box making tears come to your eyes. 

Without tearing your eyes away from the sky, you opened it, knowing what you would find. You felt the hard and sharp surface of it, and the tears spilled down your cheeks as you removed the object and held it up to the starlight. 

The ring glittered in the night, the gem in the middle catching any thread of starlight and amplifying it. You let out a shaky breath while you took in the sight. 

“It’s rare and beautiful we exist here and now. Why not together?” His voice was barely above a whisper, but it was as if all the stars in the sky were whispering it to you.

“Yes Connor, yes: together.”

**Author's Note:**

> THE NEXT ONE IS THE FINALE  
> I'M GOING TO FUCKING CRY


End file.
